La septième merveille de son monde
by Hinatata
Summary: Elle est là, dans ses bras.  Septième éclat, celui d'un rêve. Le dernier de son monde.


Voici un court OS sur la naissance de Ginny vue par Arthur. J'ai été bêtareadée par la super _Dunne_ (HPF), et on peut lui dire merci : sans elle, l'OS ne serait pas ce qu'il est à présent !

**Crédits :** l'univers sur lequel je me base appartient entièrement à J.K. Rowling.

J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

**La septième merveille de son monde**

Tu es là, dans mes bras.

Poupon de porcelaine, si pâle. Seule la rosée de tes pommettes redonne de l'éclat à ton petit visage. J'ai envie de caresser tes joues potelées, de les pincer même, pour me prouver que tu es là et aussi parce que tu es belle. Mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Si fragile que la moindre brise te ferait t'envoler. Loin de moi et de mes bras que je veux suffisamment costauds pour te protéger.

Car tu es mon enfant.

Je te contemple, émerveillé. On aurait pu penser qu'avec déjà six enfants, ta naissance ne me bouleverserait pas, que je serais simplement un peu sonné. Après tout, je suis rôdé, je sais ce que cela fait d'être père, de sentir que l'on a donné la vie. Et que de cette vie, on en est responsable. Je le connais, cet émerveillement de voir sourire mon bambin. Je connais la douceur de ces petits doigts roses serrant les miens. Je connais ces appels de détresse, la nuit, alors que je n'aspire qu'à dormir. Je connais ces paupières enfantines closes par la fatigue, si tranquilles qu'elles semblent s'être refermées sur mes malheurs. Oui, je connais ce sentiment. Pourtant, rien n'aurait su me préparer à ce que je vis en cet instant. Alors que tu viens de naître et que je peux, enfin, te tenir dans mes bras.

Tu es si minuscule, comme tes frères au commencement. Mais toi, tu as quelque chose de différent. De plus ou de moins, je ne saurais dire et c'est cela qui me subjugue. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas à chercher bien loin la raison de cette émotion. Malheureusement, c'est toujours les choses les plus évidentes qui semblent nous échapper. C'est à portée de main, c'est là, on le sent. Alors, de mon index courbé, je caresse doucement, tout doucement, ta joue. Et la raison de mon trouble me saute aux yeux : je suis heureux.

Car tu es ma fille.

Ton arrivée m'apparaît comme le dernier coup de pinceau donné au portrait de notre famille, la dernière aiguille ajoutée à l'horloge de notre salon. J'en ai préparée une spécialement pour toi, tu sais. C'est la plus petite de toutes, la plus fine également. La plus fragile peut-être. En ce moment, elle doit pointer sur « à l'hôpital ». Peut-être tes grands-parents, venus au Terrier garder tes démons de frères, regardent-ils nos aiguilles dorées en ce moment, attendant notre retour. Ils vont devoir attendre, encore.

Je veux te garder dans mes bras, encore un peu, avant que le temps ne fasse son œuvre et que tu ne grandisses. Avant que tu ne deviennes trop lourde pour que je puisse te porter, que tu n'aies plus envie d'entendre mes histoires le soir. Avant que tu n'aies plus besoin de moi pour marcher, rire, parler, bondir, pleurer. Avant que ton cœur ne me soit volé par un autre, que tes sourires ne me soient plus exclusivement réservés. Avant que tes ailes ne se déploient, celles que j'aurai mis tant de temps à façonner.

Mais mes yeux brillent. Je me dis qu'avec toi, je me lance dans une nouvelle aventure, avec des recoins sombres, sûrement, mais surtout beaucoup de lumière. Alors, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. Après tout, je serai toujours avec toi : même lorsque je semblerai t'abandonner pour entreprendre le plus grand des voyages, de là où je serai, je veillerai. Sache cependant que c'est toi qui tiens le gouvernail de ta vie. Et que ton bateau, tanguant face à la houle et à la mer parfois déchaînée, renferme mille trésors que tu dois précieusement conserver. C'est seulement ainsi, qu'un jour, tu verras tout leur éclat.

Car tu es ma merveille.

J'aime mes garçons comme rien au monde. Pourtant, je sais que j'attendais la douceur d'une femme, au sein de cette fratrie, pour combler ma vie. Ta fragilité ne pourra que calmer ces mâles têtus qui me servent de fils. Et nous attendrir, encore et toujours, ta mère et moi. C'est si égoïste, quand on y pense, un parent. Avons-nous fait six garçons pour te trouver enfin ? Toi, la petite dernière, la seule et unique fille ? Comme tu seras chouchoutée ! Jalousée un peu, aussi : une tournée supplémentaire de bisous et de câlins, la dernière part du gâteau au chocolat, une bêtise impunie, ce jouet ou vêtement que tu voulais tant…

Alors ne te laisse pas faire par tes frères. Ces garnements ne se priveront pas de te taquiner ou de jouer les garçons virils. Il se pourrait même qu'ils t'interdisent de monter sur un balai, arguant de ton corps trop fluet et de ta condition de fille, faisant de toi un être à préserver. Ta mère, en bonne maman surprotectrice, ne manquera pas de leur donner raison. Mais à la maison, elle te cuisinera de délicieuses crêpes fourrées à tout ce que tu souhaites. Rien que pour toi ! Et les garçons se plaindront pour la forme, finalement peu étonnés.

Car tous ne souhaitent que ton bonheur. Tout comme moi.

Car tu es mon septième enfant.

Ma fille que je berce, doucement. Celle que je couve des yeux, tendrement.

Car tu es la neuvième aiguille

La dernière à marquer le temps pour le laisser courir.

Car tu es mon dernier trésor

La septième merveille de mon monde.

* * *

Une petite review pour tout me dire ? Paraitrait que je mords pas ;)


End file.
